His Master, Needed
by GodzillasCaptor
Summary: There is a difference between want and need. Sebastian has needs too, and most of them are not met within time before they are dismissed. Some needs though, they are important. Meanwhile, Grell is certainly not getting the attention that she needs, and she is not about to take crap from a certain someone. *Mature* *Yaoi*


**I cannot say that I will be able to continue this, as I hardly ever finish something as complex as I want this to be. I might not even let this continue further than this one chapter. I just don't know. I have finished the series, but I am basing on the first season, so I am basing everything in this story on what has happened thus far. Please keep this in mind through out the passage.**

* * *

Ciel hardly had time to argue his point with others, as if they would listen to him anyways. It seemed the only person who would take his word to heart was Sebastian, and that was hardly comforting. Muttering, Ciel rose from his throne-like chair, pacing around his study without a second thought. Things were different than before. Right when he had been taken heir to the Phantomhive's royal heritage.

Everything had come like loads of bliss for him. Pity had earned him the time he needed for special planning, and urgent discussions within the walls of his mansion. His mansion that had barely been rebuilt.

A snarl crossed his face, and he looked down at his ring, then to the door. Outside, Pluto howled in a sad moan-like tune. Ciel shuddered, turning to look around his study.

A knock sounded at his door.

"Come in..." He said lowly, sinking into a chair just as Sebastian walked in. His specialized butler pushed a cart with some delicacies in it, his eyes closed and a devilish smirk playing around his lips. Ciel put on a blank mask, leaning backwards into his chair with a careless huff. Many could call him spoiled, but who was Ciel to deny it?

"Upside-down pineapple cake for my lord." Sebastian said with a quick bow, pouring some unknown tea into a porcelain cup. His hands trembled slightly, and Ciel leaned forward a bit, watching his butler closely. Sebastian was _not _one to be absent-minded, and even less likely to be unsteady. He got to his feet, looking at his butler with a speculative gaze.

The man looked at him, and Ciel would've sworn his eye twitched slightly. What was wrong with Sebastian? Turning, he leaned his palms onto his desk and looked out the window. Pluto was running around in the groves outside, and Mey-Rin and Tanaka were walking around calling the demon-dog's name. Or rather, Plu. How petty, domesticated animals were things of the past.

Frankly, Ciel had been disappointed not to get a rejection out of his butler when he had ordered him to train the mutt, as Ciel had no interest for _it_, or rather, _him_. Besides, Sebastian was always like a game of checkers to him. Either one step ahead, or one step behind and running to catch up... just in the nick of time.

* * *

Ciel was watching him closely, Sebastian could feel the boy's sapphire gaze torching over his features even as he lay the steaming cup of tea in front of him. Sebastian shook with breath, trying to contain a yearning slurr of lust-filled whispers from whisking out of his pale lips. It had hardly been days after he had been 'tortured' by the Angel that continued to manifest where he would predict at.

He stifled a groan as he felt his penis throb, accidentally rubbing it across the table. The friction from his black pants made the tension even more unbearable. Sebastian kept a blank face though, and calmly looked at Ciel intriguingly.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked softly, sarcasm layering his tone.

Ciel gave him a demeaning look, lip slightly curling.

"I find it odd that my butler has not told me the tea being served, and is trembling while doing so." The youth's tone was sharp, it reminded Sebastian of silver. Of the Norse Legend of Loki Silver-tongue. Sebastian gave an uncomfortable shift, turning just-so to look at Ciel once more.

"The tea being served today is Lavender Mint from Paris, often used to reduce anxiety and help people sleep," He said in a clipped tone. "but I added a bit of honey to tone down the bitterness, I know you are not fond of an over-powering tea."

Ciel looked down at the tea in his hands, taking a sniff. Sebastian awaited criticism from his young master, but none came forth. Sebastian rose his eyes to meet Ciel's once more, and they looked at each other in silence.

"Thank you, you may go now." Ciel said coldy, his eyelids suddenly drooping. Sebastian watched as the teen visibly relaxed in his chair, casting his hair downward to cover his eyes. The demon gave a cold smile.

"Very good, young master."

As he lifted his upper torso, he heard Ciel mutter under his breath; "Wait..."

The young man held his arms forth, and gave Sebastian a hard- yet tired- look. "Take me to bed, Sebastian."

_If only I could._ Sebastian thought, lifting his young master up in his arms. Ciel curled up a bit, firmly pressing up against Sebastian's chest. A tremor of... something, trickled up and down Sebastian's back. He thought he felt Ciel shudder as well, but the demon thought it was hardly likely. His lord was not one to suddenly fall into chills like that, not in that way. Still... Sebastian could feel the urge coming onto him once again, and he looked down at the sleepy child-like figure that was cradled in his arms.

Ever since the day he had been tortured, it had become harder to even be around his lord. He had admitted to- get this- an _Angel_ that he had desired no one but his lord... Ciel. He couldn't meet his young master in the eye, and yet, his young master had not noticed one little thing going wrong. He didn't notice how; whenever Sebastian would cradle him in his arms, his breath would catch.

Or even how each dish he served for his master was set to the finest for his satisfaction. Ciel acted blind as a bat in sunlight, but Sebastian had caught no signs of Ciel returning the heart-felt emotions. Well... there was one incident, but that hardly counted. That was a complete garbage act, and only to take his picture for crying out loud!

* * *

He couldn't figure out how to politely ask if Sebastian had drugged his tea. Perhaps if he blatantly asked, he wouldn't be as offended as normal people?

The swaying motion of Sebastian walking, sometimes picking up his pace, sometimes dropping it, made him want to konk out. Shuddering, he raised his head just as Sebastian opened his bedroom door.

"Did you drug my tea?" He asked as Sebastian began to undress him. His smallclothes sat on a chair nearby, and this had become such a habit that Ciel almost didn't notice how Sebastian took his sweet little time undressing him. A warm glow swam to his cheeks.

"Yes, you need rest."

_Well, I wasn't expecting such a straight-forward confession. _Ciel thought, slipping off his eye-patch.

So caught up in thought, Ciel didn't notice how Sebastian strayed at the doorway, lingering longer than necessary. As soon as he was aware of the butler's presence, he peeked his eyes over the covers and stared. Sebastian wasn't looking directly at him, rather, right below his stomach. Uncomfortable, Ciel raised his torso to peer intently at Sebastian.

"Is there something you need?" Ciel asked, his voice sounding puny even to himself.

Sebastian did a double-take, and focused back on Ciel's face. His butler opened his mouth to say something, something completely unexpected.

"Yes, I need you."

* * *

Sebastian could feel the tension leave from his shoulders as he looked directly at Ciel. The boy's mouth was agape, and he was staring; as if waiting for this to be a joke. He was no fool, and Sebastian knew he had explored the wonderful adventure of sex, although it was only through a textbook for his lord's education. Ciel hesitated, then got from his bed with silent steps.

"Sebastian..." He said, hesitating. The boy turned his head to look down at the carpet, and Sebastian just watched patiently. The boy didn't seem to know what to say, and Sebastian bowed his head.

"If you wish it, I will leave, my lord."

"No." A smile tugged at Ciel's lips, and Sebastian made a strangled gasping sound, hardly audible. "I seem to be always ordering _you _around, I think you've earned a treat."

Sebastian tilted his head, quickly hiding a small smirk. Ciel had undone his own small clothes, letting them drop to the floor and his pale form stepping away from the rumpled cloth. Sebastian made a mental note to fold it and put it away later.

"Do as you wish, Sebastian," Ciel said, utterly calm. Sebastian couldn't help but feel an excited tingle, was his master serious? "that's an order."

Sebastian quickly stripped down, hardly taking a second glance at his discarded clothing. Quickly, he knelt to let his hands roam over his master's face, admiring the smooth panes of his facial features. He gently kissed his nose, forehead, and ever-so-slowly, his lips. Ciel was silent, though his breathing sped a bit with each sweet nothing that Sebastian would whisper.

"You're so beautiful..."

"A rare person..."

"I wish I could just... mm..."

Sebastian let himself linger at his lord's face for a moment more, and trailed his hands down his lord's body. Ciel shivered, and a moan escaped his lips as Sebastian grazed his nails down his chest and circled to his lower back. Sebastian, let his tongue trace quickly over Ciel's lips, and Ciel opened his mouth just enough to let his tongue slip through, letting it dance with Ciel's.

He could feel Ciel tense against him, and gently picked the teen up, carrying him onto the bed and sitting him so that his lord was straddling _him_. With a chuckle, Sebastian found it extremely sexy how Ciel started to be more dominant, resting his long arm's on Sebastian's shoulders, and tucking his legs in a spiral around his. Ciel was panting heavily, and Sebastian broke the make-out session, dragging his tongue down Ciel's neck while taking his sweet time.

Ciel gasped, and Sebastian let his eyes wander South, spotting Ciel's rather nice-looking manhood, growing. Ciel's fingers were tangled in his hair, and Sebastian twisted to rest the man's back on the bed, poising himself over him and sucking on his neck. His fingers wandered down to meet Ciel's entrance, letting on slowly slip in and letting Ciel adjust.

* * *

Ciel could not believe it, Sebastian was actually going to... to... have sex with him. He moaned as his butler slipped a finger into his entrance, writhing a bit. Another finger teased around for awhile, and Sebastian would occasionally move the finger that was inside him. Ciel knew what he was doing, and, quite frankly, he didn't care. The second finger was added, and Ciel sucked in a shocked breath, it hurt more than the first one.

"Se-Sebastian..." He murmured, clutching tight onto his butler's shoulders.

"Now Now, I haven't even put the real thing in yet..."

A third.

"Ah!"

Sebastian was waiting patiently, an aspect that Ciel knew would not hold for long. Concentrating, he calmed his breathing and slowly loosened his muscles, letting himself melt into the covers. Sebastian was grinning above him, and Ciel's vision blurred as pleasure jolted through him suddenly. Oh _that feels so... _Ciel couldn't finish his own thought, as again Sebastian moved his long fingers in and out once more, hitting the spot again.

"Right t-there!" He groaned, lifting his lower torso to meet Sebastian's fingers, but nothing came. He peeked open an eye, having closed them while washed in the near-overwhelming feeling.

A third.

"Ah!"

Tears trickled from Ciel's eyes, and the demon that was his butler licked them away with serenity. Ciel realized Sebastian had hardly made a sound throughout the whole ordeal. Were his needs not being met? Ciel rose his hips to meet Sebastian's fingers as they pulled out again, but nothing came forth.

* * *

Sebastian had a wonderful idea.

He flipped to lay himself on his back, letting his master lean heavily against his chest. The teen gasped as his penis touched his entrance, and Sebastian grinned, closing his eyes in anticipation. Ciel got the hint rather quickly for someone with little experience, and Sebastian was aghast to feel him lowering onto his throbbing member.

"Ciel..." Sebastian murmured, his chin tilting up and his hands landing on the teen's thys. _Oh goodness does he feel good._ He thought, letting the young man take over. He slowly rose up and down, up and down. It took everything Sebastian had not to thrust back upwards and meet Ciel even at the awkward angle it would be at, so he was shocked to hear his master's voice.

"Seb-bastian, meet me, _please_." Ciel? _Begging?_ Oh yes, it was marvelous, being able to finally meet his master with every movement. Ciel seemed to melt into Sebastian every time he met the young man and it was just... glorious. Pressure was building as his member ached for release, and Ciel was getting a concentrated expression with each new thrust.

The pace was picking up, and Sebastian groaned as the speed was getting to his own liking. Ciel looked as though he was experiencing the best thing in the world, hardly.

"Sebastian...! I...!" He warned, back arching suddenly as he came over Sebastian's chest and stomach. Sebastian moaned and plunged himself deep as he came with a few final powerful thrusts.

Ciel collapsed next to Sebastian, and the demon looked over at him. Pulling out, he got up and quickly wiped off the cum that was over his chest. The demon couldn't sleep, no, but he could pretend. He lay himself next to Ciel, watching the boy's eyes as they struggled to stay conscious.

"Sebastian?"

"My lord?"

"Thank you..." His eyes fluttered shut.

"No, _Ciel_, thank _you_."


End file.
